The Rejects
by MyStoriesBite
Summary: Casey gets involved with someone from a not so normal "family". This family has a secret past. A past that is not staying silent. A past that is coming to kill them all...
1. Dameon

I wiggled around in my seat, Mr. Cooper was rattling on about something I had no interest in. That's all Mr. Cooper ever did, ramble on about things. He was a short, fat, round faced man. He reminded me something of a donut with legs.

I didn't think I could take another hour of this. I looked over at Alex. She was twirling her hair. She noticed me looking at her. She made a gun with her fingers and shot herself in the head. I giggled.

BRRRRINNNNGGG the phone rang. BRRRIIINNNGGG It rang again. Mr. Cooper waddled over to it and picked it up.

"Mr. Cooper's Room." He paused. "Yes." Another pause. "I'll send her right up." He hung up the phone.

"Casey, you are needed in the office."

I got up and slowly made my way to the office. They "needed" me? For me, that could only mean one thing: I had to show another loser around. I wish I never signed up for the Welcoming Committee, if it wasn't for wanted a good resume for college, I would have quit a long time ago.

I walked into the office, there was a boy standing in front of Mrs. Laney's desk. His back was facing me. He had shaggy black hair and wore all black clothes over what appeared to be a very fit body. I walked up next to him without looking at his face. Ms. Laney stood up from behind her desk. She handed me the boy's schedule.

"Casey, would you mind showing Mr. Wolfe, here, around?" she smiled widely.

"I'd love to." I replied sarcastically. Her smile dropped. I glanced up at the boy. I stopped breathing. I had never seen someone so perfect. He was as pale as death and very fit, but what really made him amazing were his eyes. They were pierce-your-soul-oh-my-god-rape-me-now-light green.

"You must be Casey" his voice was smoother than velvet.

I tried to speak but coughed violently instead. I gasped for air. I had forgotten to start breathing again.

"Yeah, I am" I replied, a little embarrassed.

He smiled. "I'm Dameon."

I loved his voice. It was so soft and smooth. It was truly perfect.

We started toward his class.

"So, where are you from, Dameon?" I asked avoiding looking at him.

"My family and I just moved here from Maine." he replied in his quiet voice.

There was a long silence. I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want to say anything too awfully corny...We were standing outside his classroom and I realized that I better say something...even if it was going to be lame.

"Do you like it here so far?"i asked finally, lifting my eyes to his.

"Not really. But i think you'll make the nightmare much better." he replied shyly. I could feel myself blushing. He smiled a sweet little smile, then turned walked into his classroom. I scanned his body up and down, pausing at his nice ass.

I hurried to 2nd block. I was almost late. I sat in my usual seat next to Alex. She looked up from her work.

"You are smiling like an idiot. What happened? Did a fatty fall over?" she asked smiling.

"Better! I met THE most beautiful guy in the entire universe..." i replied.

"And who is this Adonis you speak of?" she asked clearly not understanding the degree of his rape-able-ness.

"Dameon" I said dramatically, staring off into space, letting my eyes get that glazed over, over-done movie look.

"Never heard of him" she said, obviously not amused by my dramaticness.

"It's the new guy I had to show around today." I replied smiling.

"New guy, huh? Well, he can't look any worse than the idiots here. You have horrible taste...but i guess I should meet him nonetheless."Alex said, she tried to cover it...but I saw a hint of excitement. She was wondering if he was actually hot...I scowled at the thought.

"Okay, I'm meeting him after this class." I said. I wondered if she'd try to steal him. I giggled. "Steal him?" I thought, I was acting like he was aready mine...

Before Alex could reply Ms. Samuel's noticed we werent working.

"Casey, Alex, I highly doubt what you are discussing has anything to do with Science, so if you don't mind save the gossip till after class." she said in a testy tone.

Alex sighed and started working. Alex had a look of satisfaction on her face. I could feel my insides boiling. To avoid ripping out her throat right there, I started working on the 100 problems that were due at the end of class.


	2. Next to her

After class, Alex and I rushed to meet up with Dameon.

"Hey!" I yelled, as we spotted him

"Hey, Casey!" he replied. His eyes wondered over to Alex.

"This is my best friend, Alex." I said, not liking the interest he took in her.

I looked over at Alex. I could tell she thought he was hot.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Dameon said to her in a tone I didn't like.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied as if she was saying 'that's right, you want me'. I scowled. He was mine. I saw him first. And I'm the one thinking like a 7th grader because of him. Got I felt pathetic. Dameon was smiling at her answer. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. I felt so crushed, watching them stare at each other like that. In the mist of my sulking, Dameon turned and looked at me.

"We have to find my brother before we go to lunch."

"You have a brother?" I asked surprised. I silently wondered if they were twins. I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah. Well, actually I have two. But one is already out of school." He replied.

"Oh okay, so what class is he in?" I asked.

"I think he said his schedule said Ms. Butchers."

"Butcher?" Alex began. "But that's a freshman class."

"He's a freshman." He replied.

Alex sighed. She had an extreme dislike of freshman. Nonetheless, we went to Ms. Butcher's class. There was only one kid left in there, but he had light blonde hair and the bluest of eyes. This kid did not look like any freshman I had ever seen. He sure as hell didn't look 14, he looked at least 17 to me. And he was very cute.

"Hey bro!" Dameon said. The blonde boy laughed. I felt as though I had missed an inside joke.

"That's your brother?" Alex asked shocked. I was shocked too, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yep. Alex, Casey this is Fae, my brother. Fae this is my new friends, Alex and Casey."

"Hey!" Fae greeted us enthusiastically. He seemed like a very hyper boy. His voice was a little higher than most guys, but it didn't sound feminine in the least.

"Uh…hi" Alex replied. I just smiled at him.

Alex leaned into me and whispered "Midget."

Before I could reply, even though I'm not sure I would have it I could, Fae chimed in.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat. Which ways the cafeteria?" I'm pretty sure that was the fasted I had ever heard anyone talk.

And with that we made our way to the cafeteria. Alex had 'He so wants me' written all over her face. Her liking him made me not like him so much anymore.

We ate lunch. Alex asked if she could show Dameon around instead of me. I told her she could. What did it matter anyway? I wasn't worth anything next to her. Of course she was going to get him. She was prettier, funnier, and guys always liked her more.

The rest of my day was spent ignoring everyone and acting like a little emo kid. Ronnie, my best guy friend tried to make me feel better, but he gave up after a few 'I hate my life' comments. I felt like such a pathetic loser.

To make things worse, I found Alex and Dameon making out after school. My heart sank. I would never be anything next to her.


	3. Destiny seems sucky so far

Alex wasn't a bad friend. She was a very good one actually...unless she wanted something. She did whatever it took to get what she wanted. I didn't blame her, I wish I could get the things I want. But who was I kidding she was a 5'6" strawberry blonde, who had a cheerleaders body. Everyone thought she was hot. I was 5'4" with reject blonde hair, deep green eyes, and a not so fat body. I was never called fat, and I knew I wasn't but I certainly didn't have a body to die for. I also wasn't ugly, I was just average…So painfully average.

Alex ended up apologizing for her ruthless behavior with Dameon. Of course I forgave her, she was my best friend. We didn't really talk much. But that might have been my fault. I didn't talk much after that day and besides, Dameon kept Alex busy. I had other friends, but I was tired of being so plain. I would have gave anything to be like Alex, but in a way I didn't want to be like her.

Weeks went by and I was becoming a hermit. I didn't talk hardly at all, and with each passing day it seemed like Alex cared less and less. Then one Saturday while I was at home I got a phone call from her.

"Hey Casey!"

"Umm…hi Alex." I replied wondering why she wasn't with Dameon.

"I found a guy for you."

"Why?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Well, Dameon's brother is single, and you're single…so I figured wouldn't it be nice if you two got together?" she replied a little too nice.

"What's the real reason?"

"Dameon's brother doesn't have anywhere to go today, and I want to be alone with Dameon. So…I figured you could keep him busy." She confessed.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do…so I guess."

"Thanks Casey, you're a real friend. I'll be over there in 2 minutes to pick you up." She squealed in excitement. She hung up before I had a chance to say okay.

He would probably end up being a loser, but I figured I might as well look good (or at least as good as I could). I put on my favorite jeans and a tight black shirt. I brushed my hair and sprayed a little perfume on.

There was a knock at the door. It was Alex. She was talking a mile a minute. Thanking me over and over again. I got into her car and she speed toward (I assumed) Dameon's house.


End file.
